When Thunder Rolls
by NCIS-Kingdom
Summary: A touching scenario occurs when a horrible storm ruins Tony and Ziva's night together. How will Tony react when he discovers something about his partner that never seemed probable? How will Ziva respond? Where will things lead for them? This is a simple story which focuses on Tony and Ziva's friendship and feelings for one another. Sweet, Heavy Tiva.
1. Expectations

**A/N: Hey everyone, so this is a short story I've had in mind for a while. I wanted to try some Tiva. Basically it's revolved around Tony's empathy towards Ziva during a severe thunderstorm. So, I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think because I was precise and careful with the word choice for this story. Wanted to really capture their essence together.**

* * *

Enthusiasm starts ebbing into his emotions. He couldn't wait. It was that special time of the week again. Friday night.

All throughout the week he would look forward to Friday. It had become a naturally scheduled event- etched down within his mind. And he enjoyed it greatly.

It was this night that the two had chosen as their 'together' night- or as one very Special Agent DiNozzo likes calling it; Movie night.

How he had come to possess such time-consuming evenings with his partner, miss _Ziva David_ , he did not know. It had all started about a month ago, and so far they had watched several movies together which spanned across variously diverse genres.

Tonight he would surprise his movie-buddy with one of his all time favorites... Top Gun.

He completely had to watch this movie with her. It would be her first time watching it! He loved the plot and he especially would love the many questions and comments that he'd get to answer from his partner all throughout the movie.

He simply couldn't wait for this.

Tony DiNozzo pulls up to his partner's house with arising excitement for the upcoming evening ahead. Before he knew it, he had already turned off the car and was making his way up to Ziva's doorstep which would lead him into her apartment. Every so often they'd switch off from each other's apartments for their little 'occasion', but this Friday night it had happened to fall on Ziva's end.

A low rumbling noise sounds from overhead.

Tony clenches the movie within his hands as he peers up at the sky with his usual smirk already plastering to his face. Dark clouds dot the heavens above- which only made him grin harder. A movie and a storm?

 _How could things get any better... A storm will make the perfect atmosphere for Top Gun!_ His thoughts roil with compliance for the blackening clouds as he ascends the steps with promptness.

He eagerly pauses at the door now before going to fix his hair a little. He was always wanting to look his best for any circumstance. This however was not just a mere circumstance. This was movie night with his partner- of course he was going to make sure he was in tip-top shape. Within seconds though, the door to the apartment opens- revealing none other than _her._

Tony practically jumps before going to throw his arms out within an exasperating manner. The young woman smirks at her 'intruder'. She had her dark hair tied back into a tight braid and her attire was more comfy-looking than what she usually wore at work. She looked exactly the way he liked her.

"How on earth did you know I was here already?" Tony feels confusion warp at him for only a few moments before he shrugs it off simply. His partner was literally a ninja. Why should he question her senses?

"Oh come on, Tony. I would think that you'd know me better than that." Comes the Israeli woman's explicit response before she opens the door farther- beckoning him in from the winds that were beginning to pick up.

It is hard for Tony to keep his emotions contained. He beams at her with a chuckle before coolly strutting into her abode.

"So let me guess..." Ziva begins, as she closes the door behind the bright-eyed male agent. "You have already picked the movie for tonight, yes?"

Tony twirls the movie box around within his hands. She knew him too well. "Oh you will not be disappointed."

She looks at him and gives him a sophisticating quirk of an eyebrow. "What is it called?"

The Senior agent pauses for a moment- in high hopes of a dramatic effect. "Oh... I don't know, maybe something simple like... _Top Gun!_ "

As the name of the movie is revealed, Ziva only casts a look of confusion. This quickly crumbles Tony's essence of surprise. He frowns at her. "What!? Oh, come on Zi! At least tell me you've heard of it?" He throws his hands in the air. Had she really never heard of one of his all time favorites? How could this even be possible!

The Israeli only bites her lip- not liking the idea of disappointing him. Tony all the while changes his outlook upon the situation quickly and blinks at her. He couldn't stand it when she did little things like that. It made her look so exceedingly attractive- Although he'd never truly admit it. He tries to hold his hard gaze at her, but how could he? How could he even try to be agitated with someone who looked like that...

"Well... I..." Ziva tries to think of a good excuse for not hearing of his movie much- but she cannot. She's only actually ever heard Tony talk about this 'Top Gun' film. She trails off, while still holding her large brown eyes on him. She hoped to not diffuse his excitement for the movie all so abruptly.

The cinema-loving man goes to open his mouth again to tease her about 'getting around' more, when suddenly a low rumble of thunder comes from outside. This causes for both of the colleagues' heads to look up. It sounds distant, but Tony had already viewed the forecast earlier today. It would soon get worst- if not real bad. He didn't mind this fact though... It actually made his movie-night seem more appealing within his personal opinion.

"Was that thunder?" Ziva however, feels somewhat different on the idea of a storm. Her attention is immediately up and off of him. She glances towards the closest window before going to look out of it.

Tony casually watches her move; her hips undeniably swaying as she made for the window. He couldn't help himself...

He lets a small smile loosen upon his lips before he follows her and places his hands playfully along her shoulders. "Ahh, what could be better than watching a movie during a storm?" He nudges her and begins thinking of the scenario again. Alone- just him and Ziva. Together- huddled closely upon the couch, while the storm rages from outside.

Now he was _really_ looking forward to movie night. It made things 10 times better!

Ziva on the other hand, only stares at the darkening clouds which claims the horizon now. Her mind dims a bit and she furrows her brow ever so slightly. Tony didn't seem to understand the situation like she did.

Would it even be safe to have the T.V. going throughout a horrible storm? In all honesty, she didn't quite like the idea of a storm at all... For several reasons at that.

"Zi! Come on! We gonna start the popcorn yet?" Tony's voice drags her from her thoughts and back to reality. He had already moved from her side and was glancing around her apartment again with anticipation for their evening together. Ziva slowly turns to respond to him; her mind still lingering on the approaching clouds though.

"Oh. Yes. And this time I bought your favorite kind with extra butter." She gives him a small vexing look from the thought of the extra calories. Tony though only grins wildly before rushing into the kitchen area of the apartment. "You didn't!" His voice rings with disbelief. "Man, you are the best! I seriously can't wait for this!"

He throws the bag of popcorn into the microwave before heading back into the main lounge area to input the movie disk. This was it. The whole day at work just thinking about tonight- and finally the actual moment had arrived!

 _Just wait for the many comments and remarks she'll have for this movie... Gosh, I love watching movies!_ Tony's thoughts were whirling happily around within his head; he is about to zip back into the kitchen to check on the popcorn, when suddenly his eyes snap back onto Ziva and the fact that she has yet to move from her position by the window...

He pauses dead in his tracks to stare at her before tipping his head to one side like a dog would. What was up with Ziva? Why wasn't she acting as excited as she usually did for the movie?

Was she not interested in Top Gun or something...?

 _Hmm._ Tony tries to get back to what he was doing, but his mind stays on his partner. He did not like how things were shaping out to be.

 _Was it something I said?_ Tony questions himself rather irritably and begins trying to think of anything offensive he may have said or came across as towards her. But he couldn't exactly pick anything that he had previously said wrongly. This was Ziva though- and it took a lot to degrade her anyhow.

He hurriedly dumps the contents of the popcorn bag into a large bowl that had intricate markings on it before flying back into the room. Once he arrives however, this time his ninja is missing.

His mind clouds with confusion as he sets the bowl of sweet-smelling popcorn down upon the coffee table. "Ziva?"

He is answered by a voice that comes from the bedroom's direction. "Just freshening up!"

Tony pauses. Perhaps he was overreacting? Maybe she's fine?

He blinks before going to slowly cross his arms; his eyes training on her closed bedroom door now. He feels a sudden urge to go and 'help' her freshen up... But he contains himself. He knew that they were only partners... And besides. She probably wouldn't even want him around her like that anyways...

But more than that, he needed to figure out what was on her mind. Why did it seem like she was acting off or something? Normally movie nights had this woman pumped.

Within seconds though, Tony's Israeli woman finally reappears at the door- and instantly his troubling thoughts quickly evaporate on the spot. He immediately feels himself lick his lips.

 _Wow._ He thinks to himself solemnly.

Ziva now had on nothing but a loose white tank-top and some comfy sweatpants which had the words _'Touch Me And Die'_ written in bold print on the sides of them. Her hair wasn't pulled back anymore either. Her hair is down and her curls are now draping over her shoulders- the thick dark brown spirals looking more and more like chocolate each time he blinked.

Tony gawks at her sudden change for a few heartbeats. He really enjoyed when she got more comfortable around him. But _this?_ This was overkill.

 _She picked that outfit on purpose._ Came his first thoughts.

She looked poised and flawless and he nonetheless started to gain the agonizing urge to go against the wording on her pants and touch her. He wanted to touch her and the words only made him want to do it more so. He wanted to prove that he could not be subdued by some flimsy wording. He didn't want to listen to anything- much less anyone...

But then his mind suddenly falls upon Gibbs- and so he restrains himself for the sake of his career. He couldn't just do whatever he wanted with her. What kind of man would he be? Besides, he'd never want to do anything to ruin their friendship together. He enjoyed her presence too much.

Instead, he gives a measly smile at her entrance and clears his throat abruptly. "U-Uh... Nice outfit."

Ziva feels a hint of dismay run through her body.

That's it?

She rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips. She obviously expected a little more. She knew the effect she had on him. And she liked it. This however, is what bothered Tony the most. She knew what she did to him...

"Are you sure that is _all_ you have to say to me, Tony? I mean, I did not want to disappoint you on your big special movie night." She flashes him an enticing look before strutting provocatively over towards the couch.

"W-Well, uh..." Tony's mouth is dry as he watches her go; her hips swaying playfully. He tries to swallow but his salivary glands seemed to have stopped their flow at the moment.

He frowns.

 _Get it together DiNozzo. She's your partner._ He scolds himself irritably before heading for her side. He lowers himself nonchalantly onto the couch next to her- his mind still agonizingly trying to restrain his hands.

He couldn't help but notice how she then inches closer to him- their arms practically grazing each other's. Nothing was making the situation easier for him.

"Okay. So, what is this film exactly about?" Thankfully, his amazingly stunning partner changes the subject from her attire.

He brightens at the mention of the movie again. "Oh! This is Top Gun! This is like... _The_ Movie! Other than James Bond of course." He enthusiastically reclines his legs up atop the coffee table before reaching to bring his bowl of freshly-made popcorn to his side.

Ziva though instantly gives him a glare. "Feet off, DiNozzo!"

Not wanting to get killed, he hurriedly drags his feet off from her coffee table and gives her a small guilty smile. "My bad." He then reaches for the remote. "Yeah, so... This is about a guy who is in the Top Gun Naval Fighter Weapons School; a place where only the elite flyers go to compete for the title of- you guessed it, Top Gun!... Which is the top fighter pilot." He then begins going into depth about why he likes the movie and why everyone on the face of the planet should at least watch this movie once within their lifetime.

Instinctively, throughout his summary on the movie, Tony goes to casually wrap an arm around Ziva to pull her closer towards him- and she doesn't mind this act. In fact, it was beginning to become a more natural thing for the two. Every movie night they only seemed to get closer to one another; as if they couldn't get enough of their small evening spent together.

On the contrary, they had also been trying to keep their special movie nights a secret from the team. They didn't want to seem like they were getting to be 'closer than partners' and yet they greatly enjoyed the company of each other- even after spending all week at work together. But both of them knew that Gibbs would find out about it sooner or later... Nothing escaped his knowings.

"-And! As if that already isn't enough! The director of this movie? His name? Tony Scott! I mean that's my name!" Tony flashes his teeth at Ziva as he talks; and all the while she just listens and watches him with a fascinated expression. She enjoyed it when he rambled on like this. She used to hate it when she first met him. She would constantly be wishing for the man to shut up about his movies. But now, after years of getting to know him more, she really enjoyed it when he would go on as if what he talked about meant so much to life... when in reality, it actually didn't.

She even starts to feel an urge to lean in towards him more- his green eyes gleaming from the T.V.'s light. She felt completely happy around him- and she liked the non-secretive fact that she was able to sort of playfully 'arouse' her partner. She knew where his weaknesses were anyhow... And she greatly enjoyed enthralling him this way.

Their friendship was really special to Ziva. She wouldn't want to be doing this with any other man...

"And so, that is when I first saw it and-" Tony is _still_ going on about Top Gun, when suddenly another rumble of thunder awakens the quiet atmosphere around the two.

Tony feels his partner cringe from beside him and instantly he turns to give her a look- her eyes snapping onto his.

A bleak silence falls between them before Tony goes to pull her closer to him with his arm still wrapped tightly around her.

"Zi? Did... Did you just jump?" He couldn't help it. He needed to ask. Why was his ninja acting so strange tonight? He had never really seen her so... tense before.

The assassin quickly gives a shrug of the shoulders before scowling at Tony in reply. "I did not jump. You probably imagined it, yes?" Her voice is now steely and hard- as if she were definitely certain of the point she was making.

Tony however doesn't buy it. This was all so mind-boggling. Why couldn't she just admit that she had jumped? And... over what exactly? But in the end, he decides not to press her on the matter. He didn't want to get on her bad side anyhow.

"Okay.. Well..." He turns his attention back on the T.V. before continuing, "You are seriously going to enjoy this movie. It has it all! The action, the romance, the high-flying speed of being an awesome fighter pilot! I mean, C'mon!" He grins wildly and Ziva only gives a small smile in return.

This was it. Finally the true moment had come. He is about to begin the movie when another rumble of thunder sounds from outside again. This time, Tony notices how Ziva quickly bites her lip before forcing her eyes onto the T.V. screen.

Tony is simply left to speculate.

As the movie starts to begin though, the Senior Field Agent slowly goes to slide his gaze onto his ninja. He couldn't take it. Something was surely going on with Ziva. And he was determined to figure out what.

Tonight didn't really feel the way he had thought it would feel. Instead of the many questions and comments about his choice of movie, all he gets is a rather rigid-looking Ziva with her eyes hardly even focusing on the screen of the television. Instead, every so often she'd sneak a look towards the windows and the blacker than black clouds that now loomed outside their framework.

That's it.

He did _not_ like how she was trying to hide something from him. It was obvious she wasn't into the movie. Heck, she seemed too busy focusing on the storm outside.

 _Guess I'll have to do this the hard way then._ He tries to console his mind before deciding that he needed to get to the very bottom of this. He hurriedly conjures up a good excuse.

"Oh, wait, hold on!" Tony leaps to his feet before going to stop the movie for a moment. Ziva gives an exasperated look at him before frowning with confusion. "Now what?" She snaps.

Tony simply points his finger towards the bathroom. "I need to use the head. Be right back!" He hurries away before rounding the small corner of the apartment which led to the closest bathroom. He waits a few moments- wanting to collect his thoughts. How does one tell someone else that they _think_ that person is hiding something from them...?

Was he really risking to do this right now? Was he seriously going to risk getting on his partner's bad side? And during Top Gun too?

 _This will not be good._ He concludes with a soft groan before going to flush the toilet for sound effects. He then turns on the faucet to the sink- faking his hand washing before finally rounding the corner again. As he re-enters the room though, a sudden flash of lightning illuminates the darkened room; which causes for Ziva and Tony to both look up at each other in unison.

Only next did the thunder sound.

A massive, rumbling, explosion of noise roars from outside- and, within only a matter of seconds, Tony watches as Ziva casts her gaze around the room wildly. Her dark eyes expand as she then turns to hurriedly snatch up the couch blanket that lay thrown over the back of the cushions and she rapidly pulls it over herself; her eyes wide and her body stiffening as if on high-alert.

Tony blinks at the scene with insight before coming to take his seat beside the rigid woman again- another low rumble of thunder echoing within the distance from outside. He feels compassion wash over him for his partner. She almost looked... afraid? But no. This was Ziva. She wasn't afraid of anything... was she?

Ziva then goes to curl herself into a small tight ball- her legs pulled into her chest and her arms wrapped around herself protectively. She looks to Tony next with a questioning look- as if she had been oblivious to his presence practically the whole time.

"What!?" She growls- her eyes quickly darting back towards the windows again.

Tony is sort of at a loss for words. His mind reels with incomprehension.

What was happening to his world? Could it truly be that Ziva is _afraid_ of... storms?

"Ziva?" Her name escapes his lips and he shifts towards her.

He moves in close to the unyielding girl and places an arm around her for comfort; her amazingly appealing scent filling his nostrils all the while. His Ninja-girl always smelled so good.

He clears his throat next and leans forward. "Ziva, are you okay?" His voice is almost a whisper as the pitter-patter of rainfall begins abruptly upon the windowpanes just outside.

Ziva bites her lip again and sends him a death look. "I am fine. _Perfectly_ fine Tony. Now, play the movie." She demands threateningly; but Tony ignores her request.

"Answer me. Are you seriously okay?" He repeats this again before nodding towards the windows. The wind was now howling from outside- and the rain was pouring nothing but buckets.

It made the apartment seem smaller and darker.

"Are you like, afraid of storms or something, Zi?" Tony softens his voice before pulling her closer towards him- her large dark brown doe-eyes still clinging to him; as if they were penetrating through to his soul, but he did not mind this. She seemed so small while curled into her tight ball. She somehow seemed... so misunderstood.

He didn't want for her to feel like she had to contain things from him though. Even if she weren't too proud of things such as this.

Ziva only goes to flash him another harsh look though. She didn't like being so defensive of herself but she did what she felt was necessary.

"Tony. Listen to me. I am fine. And _No._ I am not afraid of storms." She seethes, her brows furrowing over.

Tony only blinks at her. "Honestly Ziva.. It's okay if you are. You've been acting restless ever since I first arrived." He didn't want to anger her, but he felt like he wasn't getting the full picture here. "Hey, it's alright. You can tell me anything." He presses.

Ziva however only breaks away from him now. She's had enough of this. "No! Tony! I am _not_ afraid of storms! I am not afraid of anything at all!" She speaks through clenched teeth, but Tony doesn't stop. He doesn't give up.

Instead, he moves towards her and attempts to wrap his arm around her again within a reassuring embrace. "I think you should calm down, girl."

Ziva still holds her ground though. She jerks from his touch and goes to wrap the throw blanket around herself even tighter. "Tony! Just stop! Please listen to me!" She's yells aggravatingly- her irritated voice causing for the man to finally take a pause within his efforts to console his partner.

"I said I am NOT afraid of storms!" She groans. But after a few short shaky breaths- she finally looks to him indifferently. "But..." She begins slowly, and Tony feels himself sit up; on edge for her next words.

"I... may not really like... the thunder." She lets her shoulders fall and she closes her eyes as if in defeat of the situation.

Tony on the other hand only gains an intense urge to move closer to her. He felt like practically holding her now. He looks to her and then towards the windows.

Ziva not liking thunder?

 _Hmm... I didn't think she'd ever consider sharing something like this with me..._ Tony decides that this was much more important than their simple fun-filled movie night together now. No, things had escalated. Things were different tonight. And it was all because of the weather.

Ziva didn't like thunder... and for what reasons, he could care less. He just wanted to make her feel better.

He was going to be there for her. One way or another.

"Ziva..." He places a hand on her shoulder before going to reach for her hand. To his surprise, she doesn't retract or jerk away.

Instead, she blinks at him with slight appreciation. Of all people, she knew she felt most comfortable with sharing things like this with Tony. He'd always listen and understand her. And this was why she greatly enjoyed being around him.

She tries a small smile but she fails and reverts to grasping at some of the blanket again.

Another rumble of thunder comes from outside- and this time, Ziva concedes. She leans in and almost even lays her head on Tony's broad shoulder. She knew he wouldn't mind of course...

Tony blinks slowly at her before going to caress her arm. He then moves his hand slowly into her hair and begins playing with it. He knew she liked the feeling- perhaps it would help calm her.

Another flash of lightning comes from the windows again and Ziva goes to compress her body towards Tony's now- which instantly causes for the man to feel transfixed from the amazing Israeli's body against his own.

It felt spellbinding. Captivating.

He liked it. He liked the feeling of her, and he couldn't help but feel slightly triumphant towards her clothing's wordings again.

He feels like giving his best friend an uplifting grin or something next. But instead, the two just sits there together in silence as the rain poured down from the skies outside.

Finally though, Ziva clears her throat before exhaling loudly. She did not like appearing this way to people; much less Tony DiNozzo. She turns her head so that she can make eye contact with the man that she was so physically close to.

"Tony?"

The handsome Italian-American looks to her. "Yes, my ninja?"

"If... If you would like," Ziva begins slowly, "I could tell you why I do not... appreciate thunder. Y-You deserve to know. You are my partner anyhow." She suggests with benevolence in her sweet voice, and Tony only places his forehead to hers.

"You don't have to tell me Zi. I understand." He replies honestly.

Ziva however only shakes her head. "No. I want to tell you." She admits; and with this, Tony only smiles. "Alright. Let's talk about it. You and me..." He decides encouragingly.

As the rain thrummed hard from outside- the two only seemed to cave for each other even more so.

And the movie? One of Tony DiNozzo's favorites; had simply been forgotten...

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed my first piece of Tiva! Stay tuned for more of the story!  
**


	2. Explanation

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The two co-workers sat close together within the darkened apartment. The storm continued to rage on from outside- and all had fallen quiet now ever since their planned movie had long been forgotten.

Neither of the two really cared for anything else at the moment though; except to be close to the other.

Ziva twitches slightly from where she sits curled into a ball on the couch. She practically had her head on Tony's chest now and this was the moment she had decided that she would tell him of her extreme dislike for thunder. She didn't exactly know how she'd put this- seeming, she hadn't shared this with anyone else before.

She sighs slowly. She did not want to disappoint her best friend and back out of this now. She needed to tell him. It was now or never...

 _If anyone would understand... It is Tony._ She thinks to herself reassuringly.

She feels Tony's grip on her tighten as another loud roil of thunder comes raging from outside. She tenses before going to nestle towards him more.

She didn't like feeling this way- much less acting this way. But, she couldn't quite help herself when it came to thunder. This was different and she had her reasons for it.

Beside her, Tony shifts a bit so that he can turn to reach for some popcorn that he had made earlier. She watches intently as the man goes to sloppily throw some popcorn pieces into his mouth. He manages a few but misses two pieces- which roll down his chest and into his lap. This causes for Ziva to smile.

"Oops." He mutters, before going to reach for the bowl again.

She knew he was still waiting for her explanation as to why she didn't like the sounds of thunder.

She would not keep him waiting for much longer.

She finally sits up with another exhale before going to run a stressful hand through her curly hair. She needed to tell him.

"Tony..." She begins firmly, and the perky green eyes of DiNozzo comes to meet hers as he shoves some more popcorn into his mouth next.

"I'm listening, Zi. I am." Tony mumbles around his mouthful- and this causes for Ziva to give another smile at him. He was too funny sometimes...

"I... I am going to tell you why I do not like... thunder." She affirms to herself with a nod. Tony simply swallows his popcorn and smiles back at her comfortingly. "Alrighty then. Let's hear it." He states- in no efforts to rush her.

The Israeli casts her gaze to her hands as another rumble of thunder bursts from outside again. She feels herself jerk towards Tony within a matter of seconds, and instantly Tony's hands goes to wrap around her.

He didn't mind seeing her act this way; and he also didn't let this distaste for thunder lower his respect for the woman in any way.

He pulls her into his chest and instinctively without thinking, Ziva practically climbs into his lap- her eyes searching for nothing but his own.

Tony's mind almost reels and his smile quickly melts into a smirk at her newest position and he speedily starts to gain the urge to touch her again- but of course he doesn't.

The attractive Israeli woman was practically straddling him now- and it drove him crazy.

"S-So uh... you gonna tell me, or what?" He wheezes out his words as he feels himself harden from beneath her. Gosh, he couldn't help himself. Ziva only grins at him next- liking the effect she had on him. "Patience, my little furry bear." She leans into him enticingly before remembering the situation she was in and so she reverts to seriousness again. She pats his chest before speaking. "The reason... as to why I do not like thunder..." She pauses, and Tony now holds a ponderous expression.

There comes a long silence...

"It is because of my sister... _Tali_." Ziva finally finds her words at last- the explanation cutting into the quiet atmosphere around them like a knife would upon touching warm flesh. She automatically cringes out of pain for the name and she lowers her head mournfully; instantly she gains an intense feeling of coldness rush over her entire body. But... at least she had managed to say it.

Tony simply stares at her- nothing but the sounds of their breaths and the torrential rain sounding within the quiet and bleak world at the moment.

He blinks as his mind goes onto her sister, Tali.

Ziva had lost Tali to a Hamas suicide bombing when she was much younger. But he had come to understand just how close she had been with Tali.

It... already began to make sense and he hardly needed any further explanation for her resentment towards storms.

Nonetheless, Ziva went on- slowly. "When she was... well..." She picks her head up now and tries to not let her voice shake, but Tony knew it was hard for her as it were.

"The bombing. Thunder reminds me of... the sounds. The day I lost her. I..." She's finally had enough of words and so she casually trails off. She knew she had said enough and she knew that Tony would not press her for more. He understood. She could tell from the emotions swimming in his thoughtful eyes.

She leans for Tony again and desperately tries not to think about the situation. She wanted to escape the world as well as her own thoughts. She didn't like dwelling on matters such as this. She did not like remembering the day when her sister was taken from this world.

But yes... the thunder had a resembling rumbling noise to the bombing attack that had ruthlessly killed so many that day. Every time a horrible storm comes raging through D.C. now, Ziva would inevitably correspond thunder with the bombing from that very day.

It was awful.

Tony on the other hand, could completely understand what Ziva was going through now. He blinks at her and feels nothing but sympathy and compassion flood his emotions. He reaches for her next, and embraces his distressed partner. He holds her close- so close, that there is no longer any space between them.

He didn't like seeing his girl this way. She was always so tough and strong; both mentally and physically. It was extremely rare to see her like this.

He wanted to make her feel better. He wanted to make her feel like everything would be okay.

Within his arms, he feels Ziva start to twitch vigorously; her mind still woefully on her sister.

He clenches her tighter- his arms acting as a shield to the outside world for her. He'd make sure that nothing would ever happen to her.

 _Don't worry Ziva... I'm here... You won't ever be alone... You've got me... Ziva..._ His mind whirls with so many words he wanted to tell her. He didn't know which to pick

He needed to pick something though. He needed to do something, if anything instead of just sitting here for her!

He finally shifts as he feels her cringe some more from within his arms- her head practically lying right under the crook of his neck. She needed him, and he couldn't stand to see her this way.

He advances.

Without even thinking it through, Tony simply leans forward and plants a soft kiss atop Ziva's head- her beautiful and intoxicating scent filling his nostrils as his lips caresses her smooth skin- longing to stay attached to her in some way. When he finally pulls back however, this immediately causes for the Mossad assassin to slowly sit up. Her eyes snap onto his and she blinks at him with a yearning fondness- her quivering no longer distinguishable.

"Tony..." She breathes in quaint disbelief.

The two stare at each other for a few minutes before finally Ziva breaks a smile at her partner. She knew she had made the right decision in telling him of this... She didn't completely like being alone with her feelings and personal troubles. Sometimes it felt better to express herself to someone.

Tony brings a hand up and places it tenderly on her face next. He flashes his famous DiNozzo smile at her and brings their foreheads together again. "I understand Zi. It's alright."

Within the next second, lightning once again lights up the room- and suddenly this causes for Ziva's attention to be directed back onto the television screen. She gapes for a moment before turning her head. "Tony, your movie!" The memory comes flooding back. "I-I am sorry, we did not ever start it again..." She begins to lower her head out of blame for herself but Tony only raises his eyebrows and lifts her chin with his thumb.

"Hey. It's okay. Top Gun ain't going nowhere..." He chuckles as he begins picturing Tom Cruise flying off into the skies. Heck, at this rate, he'd probably just have to come back over tomorrow night to finish out the epic movie with his companion- which of course, he didn't mind one bit.

Ziva only smiles back thankfully before looking towards the windows yet again. She furrows her brows. "Well... It is getting late. Perhaps you should um... head home?" It pained her to even suggest such a thing- for she really felt like asking the man to stay. They hadn't even gotten to spend their night together like they had planned. No, instead, Ziva felt like she had made a fool of herself for interrupting their time together over a simple storm. They had completely gotten side-tracked and had forgotten to watch the movie...

Tony however, had other things in mind. He frowns incredulously at her.

"What? And leave you here all alone, during a storm? Not happening." He mutters. Ziva only frowns at this though. "I can take care of myself Tony. I am not afraid of a storm." She growls defensively. This is exactly what she did not want for him to think. She was most certainly _not_ afraid of anything.

But still, Tony wouldn't budge.

"No way. I'm staying with you tonight. Besides, we might even be able to continue with our movie night? I mean, why not?" He flashes his teeth hopefully at her and she chuckles slightly. There was no way she'd continue arguing with him. Heck, she wanted him to stay anyhow...

"Alright, perhaps. Let me get back into my 'actual' seat then." Ziva playfully jokes as she finally slides out of Tony's lap and back into her spot on the couch. She grabs the blanket again and pulls it around her while casting her magnificent chocolate eyes at her staring partner.

Tony immediately feels the loss of her weight atop of him. He already wanted to scoop her back into his lap again... but he didn't persist. Having her at his side was enough... sort of.

He averts his gaze back to the television screen. "You sure you wanna continue movie night with me? Because, it's seriously okay if you don't." He needed to be sure that she was ready to move on from talking about something so personal and dear to her.

Ziva only nods vigorously though. "Yes, Tony. I am fine. And actually, this movie does not sound as bad as some of the other one's you have picked previously." She chuckles on the last bit of her sentence and Tony only glares at her- playfully of course though.

"Hey, every movie I pick is fantastic! They're all classics! The top hits! The-" He begins rambling about his good-taste in movies again but Ziva cuts him off. "Just start the movie DiNozzo!"

At the use of his last name, Tony cracks a smirk and gives a laugh. "One epic movie, comin' up!" He grabs the remote next and presses play before throwing another arm casually around his sweet-smelling partner.

She inches close to him as the movie finally begins- the opening credits starting with a thrill-seeker's theme song.

...

As the movie gets a few minutes in however, Tony soon starts to become distracted by his partner again.

He inhales deeply while trying to keep his eyes focused on the television screen. He loved watching Top Gun- he really did.

It was no use though. His eyes would always end up on _her_ again- her gaze intrigued by the large fighter planes that were portrayed on screen now.

Tony shifts a bit from his position on the couch. He still couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that she had really opened up to him just now. Ziva was normally very reserved and private when it came to more personal things such as her family members. So, why would she feel the need to open up with someone like Tony DiNozzo?

 _Hmm... I guess thunder just isn't her thing._ He sets a ponderous expression.

It made perfect sense to him though. He was now well-aware why his ninja despised the sounds of a raging thunderstorm. He didn't blame her.

Of course though, he also knew that she wasn't actually _afraid_ of storms. She just didn't prefer them.

"Something wrong, My Dov?" It is then that Ziva's voice brings Tony back to reality and out of his thoughts. He blinks as he realizes he must have been caught staring at her.

"I-I... Uh, no." He looks at her and notices how her eyes are still casually glued to the T.V. screen. She was obviously using her ninja-skills to detect when she was being watched...

"Hm.. Okay." She shrugs as a slow grin crawls onto her lips next. "Then, why are you not enjoying the movie?" Her question hits Tony like a slap in the face and he tenses a bit.

"What?" His mind reels. "Me? Not enjoying _Top Gun!?_ " He scoffs harshly before tightening his arm around his appealing colleague, and in turn this finally drags her attention from the movie. She looks at him with a mere glare.

"Tony, do not get too carried away yet. The movie has only _just begun_." She gestures towards his hand that was now dangerously close to her inner thigh before giving him a playful wink. She then returns her gaze back onto the screen nonchalantly again; leaving poor Tony merely baffled at her sudden mood change. She was now acting... beguiling.

This stirs Tony's senses inevitably and he bites his tongue in order to stop himself from touching her any farther. He knew it wasn't right. He knew she was literally taunting him to do it- seeing if he'd fall for it. And he knew that he would get into major trouble for even 'thinking' about wanting to touch her... But he couldn't help himself.

The glow from the television screen danced upon her warm olive skin, making her look all the more inviting. And the wordings on her sweatpants were still visible within the darkened atmosphere- _'Touch Me And Die'_ they read mockingly.

He frowns helplessly.

Nothing wasn't helping make this situation any easier.

One minute she acts all solemn and vulnerable with her dislike of thunder- and the next minute she's back to being compellingly playful again.

Man, is Ziva David an interesting woman.

Nonetheless, Tony enjoyed this attribute of her. He enjoyed their connection and greatly relished the fact that she considered him to be her trustworthy best friend. She wasn't just a mere partner of his. She was more. _Far_ more.

Tony smirks to himself now as he slyly tries to inch closer towards her. She had already hooked him. She had sucked him into her little game; and he was ready and willing to play it with her...

As the movie continues with flashes of Tom Cruise up on the screen, Tony slowly attempts to place his large hands along Ziva's enticing hips- his mind desperately trying to stop himself all the while, but his male nature only drives him forward. He licks his lips and flexes the muscles in his hands.

Just as he is about to make contact with her though, there suddenly comes a blinding flash of lighting from outside- followed by an exceedingly loud burst of thunder.

Tony jerks back from what he is doing- as if literally caught red-handed within his dangerously daring attempt.

Ziva's eyes snap onto his; and all of time seemed to slow from there on.

The thunder roils and shakes the darkened apartment with a jerking rattle, and next there comes a loud ear-splitting boom which suddenly causes for the T.V. and dimmed lights to shut off abruptly- leaving both Tony and Ziva in total blackness.

Darkness overtakes all hints of light within mere seconds.

The two colleagues both falter with astonishment and surprise.

The power had gone out...

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! I know, it's another cliff-hanger... Ah well. Do stick around if you want more fun Tony &Ziva! (And in the dark too) Haha  
**

 **In case you don't know: Dov means bear in Hebrew.**

 ***Any and all reviews are appreciated greatly! Encourages me to write more Tiva. Stay tuned for another chapter ahead!**


	3. Expiation

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Hey, sorry it took me a while for the next chapter. I've been super busy. I need to find way more time to write. Anyways, please enjoy! Thanks for the kind reviews! So grateful for everyone!  
**

Tony and Ziva's world warps into nothing but blackness as thunder roils from outside.

The power had gone out- leaving both agents in pitch darkness together.

Tony's mind reels with what just happened before him. His movie was gone and so was his meager chance at getting to swipe a touch at his partner's alluring hips. He had not been expecting for the power to just abruptly cut into his world.

A stillness briskly falls upon the two as Tony begins blinking vigorously, as if attempting to regain his sight, but this renders useless. "Uhh... This is a problem. I can't see." He finally breaks the silence and gives a scoffing laugh to himself on the matter.

Ziva on the other hand, turns her head in the direction her partner was last seen in. She feels herself frown at him. She knew that this would happen. She knew that there was a possibility of the power going out- and it did; which made the situation all the more frustrating.

"Happy we tried finishing movie night, Tony?" The Israeli crosses her arms through the darkness and exhales exasperatedly. Tony only shifts from where he sits. "Oh, so this is my fault now?" He couldn't believe what she was trying to infer.

"No! I did not mean _that!"_ Comes her sharp response. "I just..." She trails off with another exhale as more thunder roils angrily from outside. She tenses and inches towards the direction Tony is in.

The Senior Agent notices her immediate change and casually complies. He reaches for her in turn.

The two try to find each other's eyes through the darkness next but they fail as more lightning suddenly lights up the room. For only a split second- they get a glimpse of one another, and then it's back to darkness again.

Finally, without giving any more time to think much about it, the two slowly and spontaneously advance for each other- their arms reaching for the other and wrapping around one another naturally and without hesitation. Both of them had been wanting the same thing.

Tony feels for Ziva and embraces her close to him while trying to wait for his eyes to adjust to the new confounding darkness. His mind is at a loss for thoughts as more lightning penetrates the room like a flashlight. Everything had ended so fast... One minute he's reaching for her enthralling hips, and then the next- the lights shut off.

Ziva on the other hand, is already feeling at Tony's chest- her eyes steadying and her face hardly distinguishable from the blackened darkness now. She feels a wave of slight gratitude wash over her at Tony's embrace for her. She liked being closer to him... It already made the situation less awful and bleak.

She glances back towards the direction of the windows next as violent winds begin picking up again- their howls sounding almost like a whistling pack of wolves.

"I cannot believe this has happened..." Comes the voice of the peeved woman through the bleak vision of nothingness.

Tony tries to regain his senses while still clutching Ziva to his body- his eyes darting in the direction of the T.V. while he feels her hands grasp at his shirt. He clears his throat coarsely. "I Uhh... Well, the storm must be... _that bad_ , I guess." replies the man with overflowing curiosity. Now he seriously appreciated his decision in staying with Ziva for the night. He couldn't believe the storm had escalated so badly already...

Normally power outages were rare.

There comes a grunt from the woman within his arms next and he attempts to find her eyes again.

"I knew we should not have chosen to watch our movie during a storm... _This_ was bound to happen." She scoffs out irritably.

Tony only smirks. He then goes to feel for her head before running a hand through her curly hair in reply. He hated that Top Gun's debut had been ruined. He had really been looking forward to it.

Nothing was going as planned for tonight... And it was all because of this wretched storm.

 _Perhaps Ziva is right. Perhaps movies aren't meant to be watched during storms._ Tony thinks to himself sourly.

"Tony, this is not the time to play with my hair." Ziva abruptly barks out rashly- with a small retreat from his gesture. Tony only reaches for her as if wanting to continue though. "Aww, come on Zi... I know you like it." He grins smugly before adding, "Besides! I can't even see you. What else are we going to do for now?"

At this remark, Ziva puckers her lips ponderously before making an effort to get off of the couch. "Well, for starters, I am going to go try and find us some flashlights or a candle for-" But before the woman can even finish her sentence, she suddenly trips and squarely falls forward and onto Tony.

 _What the-!_ DiNozzo's mind reels as he tries to comprehend what is happening.

He lets out a grunt to the unexpected move as the woman collides into him- her hands instinctively going to his pelvis for balance.

"Oh!" Ziva feels instant heat rush to her cheeks from her horrible mistake and she cusses in Hebrew. "I am... so sorry." She adds briskly before going to regain herself.

Tony however, practically bites his tongue off out of restraint for touching her in return. He feels the same intense urges claim his body again at wanting to touch on her and feel her... Gosh, did he want to feel her.

"D-Don't mention it." He manages to wheeze out. "It's okay Zi..." His voice is breathy and almost shaky and Ziva unfortunately comes to realize what she has started.

She blinks at the sound of his heavy voice and feels her lips curl into a wicked grin...

"No, _seriously_." She then tauntingly reapplies a hint of pressure towards his pelvic area before she finally removes herself from him. "I _am_ sorry Tony. My mistake."

Anguish and torment gnaws at the male agent from the inside out and he only clenches his jaw at the provocation his Ninja-girl had just given him. He feels his lower half tense up and it drives him completely insane. He wanted more of her...

 _Dang it, why the heck would she do something like that to me? Doesn't she know what I'm capable of?!_ His lip quivers as his head churns uncomfortably.

Suddenly though, and without warning, the lights come flickering back to life- and the T.V. turns itself back on with a loud clicking sound. Both of the agents nearly jump with surprise at the lighting... but that's not quite what was on their minds anymore.

As soon as one can see again, Tony immediately comes face to face with his tantalizer; her eyes darkly devious and her face laden with content. She flashes him a playful wink before lowering her gaze towards his abdomen.

"Hmm. Looks like I will not need that flashlight after all." The dark-haired woman gives a small smile before she drags her attention to her now-lit apartment.

Tony simply gives a gruff groan. He sincerely hated it when she played with him like that.

He shifts and straightens up upon the couch- his urges still lightly conflicting him from the recent occurrence with his partner. "Oh. Well, at least we can see again." He practically growls the words towards Ziva's direction but she only ignores this.

"Yes. This is so much better." The Israeli-assassin breathes with newfound satisfaction to her lighting. Tony only nods vaguely before then going to reach for the remote. He turns the T.V. off within one swift motion and then sighs exasperatedly. He rubs a hand along his face. "Gosh. What a night this has turned out to be." he tries to flash a small smile at his partner- and she only raises an unamused eyebrow in response at the notation of their time together.

She almost even grimaces.

"Yes. Movie Night." She exhales. "Such fun."

She then straightens her shirt and grabs Tony's leftover popcorn bowl from the coffee table before heading for the kitchen. Tony simply watches her go as he brings another hand to rub over his stressful face. This was definitely not what he had been expecting for their movie night together. He hadn't expected for things to end up like this.

Now they weren't even going to be able to finish Top Gun off...

On the other hand, back in the kitchen, Ziva rashly places the bowl of leftover popcorn atop of one of the counters before going to run a hand through her messy hair. She enjoyed spending time with Tony- she really did. But she hated that Tony had to be here on a night exactly like this. She hated that one of his favorite movies has gotten ruined- partially because of her.

If it weren't for the dreadful storm- everything would be so much better.

 _How I wish to restart this night..._ She thinks to herself incredulously. She enjoyed her movie nights with Tony. But this one wasn't very enjoyable at all...

 _It sure is memorable though._ She almost scoffs to herself at what had just happened back in there. She had literally just fallen on top of Tony DiNozzo... and it was sort of fun.

She almost loosens a smile.

 _Perhaps things will get better?_ She tries to reassure herself confidently. Nothing could ever go too bad with a friend like Tony. He didn't even seem that upset over his ruined movie... And this was why she enjoyed and appreciated the man.

Ziva then slowly struts back into the living room where Tony still sat with his legs wide apart and his eyes looking apathetic and almost aggravated.

She pauses at the sight of her troubled partner before suddenly thinking of a way to get his mind off of the movie; if that was what he was even thinking of...

 _I know what will cheer him up. The perfect price for remission._ She almost smirks to herself before she casually strides over towards her slumping movie-buddy; his green eyes hovering lamely over the television screen where one of his favorite movies once played.

He looks up at her as she nears- his eyes suddenly reclaiming life at her appearance.

"Back already?" He flashes his teeth at her with that famous smile of his and Ziva only nods.

"Yes. I... um..." She glances around the apartment next; not quite knowing how to put her next sentence.

Tony only blinks at her; his mind still on the moment she had fallen into him due to the absence of light. Gosh had that riled him up...

The Israeli plays with her hands a bit before she finally concocts her words. "S-So... Just to be clear. You are staying with me tonight, yes?" She couldn't help herself. She needed to know this for sure if she were ever going to make up these lost hours with her closest friend.

At this though, Tony gives a bewildering look. "Uhh, yeah? I already told you, I'm not leaving you during a storm like this." He gestures back towards the windows which still had buckets of rain pounding against them. Now that he knew of Ziva's distaste for thunder, he was never going to want to leave her alone during a storm... perhaps ever.

With this, Ziva simply smiles at his choice. She was glad that he was officially going to stay with her... co-workers or not.

"Okay. If that is what you wish." She bites her lip slightly, which Tony only admires from his stand-point.

"I suppose I will need to assign you your sleeping quarters?" Ziva almost grins as Tony immediately gives her a confounding expression at this next topic. "What? I can't sleep with you in your own bed?"

This causes for Ziva to nearly laugh but she restrains herself. "Tony. That is way too far. Besides, we both know that you would not be able to handle it." She touches his nose lightly with her index finger and this only causes for the Italian-American to slump a bit.

He didn't like being told 'no'. Sure, it would be a major step to sleep with her... but he would really try _not_ to touch her!

"...Oh come on! I wouldn't be that bad!" He throws her another look at her with his big green eyes. Hopefully this would get her to budge.

Ziva however only places her hands to her hips. "DiNozzo! No. It is big enough that I am letting you stay." She flashes him one last playful look before heading for a nearby closet. She opens the door to drag out some comfortable blankets before bringing them to Tony's side upon the couch.

He stares at her all the while.

"You may... stay out here. _If_ you would like. You do not have to." She situates the blankets a bit before coming to sit beside her partner at last- her eyes searching his for any disappointment in where he was going to sleep.

However, Tony only looks to her with newfound content in his eyes. He didn't mind where he slept... she was right. At least he was getting to stay with her. He didn't need to be so pushy on her anyhow.

"Thanks, Ziva. This'll actually do nicely." He nods to the couch before going to place a hand on her leg. Ziva only smiles back in return. She was thankful for his quick change of attitude.

"And hey, who says we have to go to bed right now? We're adults... _remember?_ " Tony throws his head back in a short laugh at his joke while Ziva only blinks at him in response. "Actually Tony... it is a little past midnight. I would really like to get some sleep." She didn't want to sound like... oh, how did he put it... a 'kill-joy'? But, she was honestly starting to feel tired from her long night's events.

At this though, the male agent finally concedes with a small exhale. "Ah. I understand." He glances one last time towards the windows of the apartment before looking back to her; a hand scratching his ruffled head.

"You sure you'll be alright? I-I mean... with the thunder and all?" He hated to ask. But he needed to make sure that she would be okay...

He almost winces at her reply.

"Tony! I am NOT afraid of storms! I am telling you!" She nudges him hard in the elbow before getting to her feet again- her eyes hardening on the subject.

Tony only throws his hands up in defense. "Hey! I know! I was only asking! My bad!" He then goes to hurriedly lay down upon the couch; not wanting to anger the Mossad-assassin any further.

Ziva huffs with a roll of her eyes. She then finally heads for her bedroom, her stride rather slow in not wanting to leave her best friend so soon.

But she was tired and they both needed to actually settle down for the night.

She turns to close her bedroom door behind her before she suddenly pauses- her attention being caught by the very same man in her living room. She absent-mindedly leaves a small crack in the door open to watch as Tony begins pulling his shirt off and over his head. He throws it across the back of the couch, his skin bare and alluring, before going to cut off the lights.

Ziva simply smiles to herself before turning for her bed at last. She loved how men slept with their shirts off. It had always been a turn-on for her. Seeing Tony like that though only seemed to add to the sensational emotions...

She was extremely glad that he had decided to stay.

She climbs into the covers and sheets now, her thoughts still on her partner who was just in the room adjacent to hers- but as she settles into the warmth of her pillow, another streak of lightning suddenly lights up the apartment. This instantly causes for Ziva to shift within her bed and she grips at her sheets.

 _Oh great..._

She holds her breath and shuts her eyes; desperately trying not to think of her beloved sister.

She tenses as she waits for the thunder to sound...

 _Perhaps... Tony could be useful on this night after all._

 **Hey everyone! So grateful for all the reviews so far! Sorry it took me a bit to update. Hope you are enjoying the story though! Stay tune for more! The night _is not_ over yet.  
**


	4. Exhortations

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Hey again! Sorry for the wait in the update again. Been so busy. However, I am thrilled to write more of this story for everyone who is enjoying it so far. Thanks for all the kind reviews! This story has been fun to write and I am so grateful for the support! Please enjoy!  
**

Tony shifts as his eyes flutter open yet again due to the rumbling of thunder from outside of the apartment. He could hardly keep his eyes closed for a mere minute before more thunder would sound.

 _Ugghh..._

He feels discomfort swamp his emotions and sighs loudly.

He couldn't sleep a wink. All he kept thinking about was Ziva and he could not shake her from his mind for anything.

The same storm was _still_ going on and therefore this continued to trouble him. He couldn't stop thinking about what Ziva had told him earlier during the night. He was still trying to comprehend that she had divulged something so personal and so important to her.

She had opened up to him and he still didn't quite know what to think of it. Why would she open up to someone like him? And for _what?_

Whatever the reason, he didn't exactly care and he honestly didn't even want to know. All he cared about was that she had chosen to tell him.

The Senior Special Agent turns his head slowly so that he is looking towards the direction of his partner's bedroom now.

 _Maybe... she's awake too?_ His mind begins throwing false hopes into the air. Within seconds though, he frowns at his optimistic thinking.

He couldn't just get up and go wake her; It was past midnight already! Besides, what would be his explanation for waking her at this hour? All he simply wanted to do was to see her and talk with her again.

...What kind of man did that? Who wakes someone up just because they want to constantly be with them?

 _Me. I guess._ Tony brings a hand to his tired face and pinches the bridge of his nose. He _seriously_ could not just walk straight into Ziva's bedroom and wake her. Heck, she'd probably kill him for doing such a ridiculous act!

Plus, he also couldn't get up from off of the couch- which was his designated sleeping spot for the night... Ziva had specifically told him that he wasn't aloud into her bedroom.

He groans to himself and exhales again.

But all he wanted to do was check on her? Was that a crime? No.

 _Come on... That's all I want. Nothing more..._ He tries to convince himself that it would be a good idea to go check up on her- but he also knew that this would be a major mistake in itself.

Why would someone like Ziva need checking up on in the first place? He was simply trying to make up an excuse to go see her.

 _DiNozzo... just go back to sleep. She doesn't... want you right now- much less need you.  
_

He attempts to roll over next, his bare skin weighing down on the couch's leather. He had taken his shirt off like he usually did when he went to sleep. He definitely couldn't go into his _female_ co-worker's room looking like this either.

Nothing seemed to aid in his point for going to see her.

Suddenly though, as if pulling him from his ailing thoughts, lightning randomly penetrates throughout the room for a mere second- followed by another dull roar of thunder closely behind.

Tony couldn't help but sit up now as the apartment slightly shakes from the velocity of the thunder. He needed to check on Ziva. What if she were awake? And what if she were still thinking of her sister, Tali?

He sets his jaw as he peers through the darkened living room now- rain pattering on the windows nearby.

He _had_ to see her and he wanted to make sure that she was able to get some sleep throughout this wretched storm.

 _Heck knows I can't._ He thinks to himself with vex before finally going to shove the blankets off of himself. At last, Tony was settling his decision.

He was going to check on his partner- whether it killed him or not. He had to make sure she was asleep and that she wasn't awake during this ongoing storm.

He heaves himself off of the couch; his bare skin already beginning to feel cool without the warm blankets wrapped around himself. He didn't care though.

He then goes to grab his shirt from over the back of the couch and swiftly slips it over his disheveled head. He needed to look presentable in front of his Ninja girl... of course.

Next, he finally begins tip-toeing for Ziva David's bedroom door; a bubbly feeling of excitement instantly claiming his emotions. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this...

He felt like he was literally heading for the lioness' den.

 _Everything will be fine. I'll only take a peek? And then I'll be right back on that dang couch. Honest._ Tony thinks to himself earnestly.

He approaches the door with enthusiasm gnawing at him.

He plays with his tongue a bit as he slowly goes to crack the door open at last- his hand grasping the doorknob just a bit too eagerly. Gosh did he want to see her. He loved being around her... who could blame him though?

The male agent takes a short breath.

He desperately hoped that he wouldn't disturb or awaken the ninja who might be asleep at this time- before he finally goes to poke his head through the door.

He squints.

It's hard for Tony to immediately see due to the intense darkness of the room- but within moments his eyes adjust, revealing something that he hadn't quite expected to find.

Instead of being asleep underneath the covers, a curly-haired woman was sitting up in her bed- her arms wrapped tightly around her legs and her head already turning towards the direction of the door which beheld her intruder.

Tony is instantly taken aback and blinks as if imagining what he sees. But no, it is true.

Ziva was actually awake- just like him.

The piercing brown eyes are already plastered to his and they don't hold the expression of which Tony thought that they would due to his snooping... Instead, they look rather pleased to see him.

"Tony?" Finally, the Israeli's voice pierces the still silence and Tony feels himself give a half smile at the sound of his name on her lips.

 _Thank goodness she's awake..._ He practically gives a small sigh of relief.

"Is that you?" His ninja questions again, this time with a little more force in her tone- as if expecting a direct answer.

At this, DiNozzo slowly steps fully into the room now- his eyes still locked to hers. "Err, yeah. It's uh... It's me, Zi." He goes to scratch the back of his neck out of a hint of awkwardness. "I-I was only... I-" He quickly tries to think of the perfect excuse for being in her room at this time of night- for he had not thought of what he'd say to her if he were actually caught in the act.

Ziva only tips her head- as if still processing that her partner had actually come into her room.

She didn't really know what to think about his presence just yet.

She had truthfully been awake for a while... The thunder had been keeping her up and she had been unable to get her sister out of her mind. Normally she was able to sleep fine during storms... but unfortunately, this storm seemed a little more intense than usual. And it only made things harder for her.

But now... suddenly, here was Tony DiNozzo. In her room.

She couldn't help but almost immediately smile at his familiar figure. She needed to get things out of her head anyhow. What more could she have asked for than her best friend?

Ziva playfully cocks her head to the side as the man in front of her now begins to stammer a bit. She was grateful to see him again. She too had been thinking about going to see him for a little while. But she didn't want to wake him if he were asleep. Thankfully though... it was Tony who had decided to make the move for the two agents.

"You see... I was only..." Tony is still trying to find the right words, and at this point Ziva is now beginning to grin like an idiot. She felt the same sensation a parent would get after catching their child doing something he wasn't supposed to.

Tony continues to ponder hard and fast- even though by now he knew that he had already blown it.

 _Come on, think!_ He fiddles with his hands a bit and grunts.

"I was... hungry." The male agent finally states his reason for being in Miss Ziva David's room- and instantly he bites his tongue out of regret for such a stupid answer.

Ziva also gains a stupefied look at the incredulous explanation. She raises one eyebrow at the man. "You were _hungry?_ Well, why did you come into my room and not the kitchen?" She almost feels like laughing at the fool who stood before her; his eyes simply gleaming with guilt and frustration for himself.

"I-I... I couldn't see very well. It's so dark. You know, night time." DiNozzo practically chuckles now before finally giving in. "Ahh forget it. I... I wanted to come see you."

At these words, Ziva instantly feels a fondness edge into her emotions and she smiles to herself. She had been waiting for him to admit it and she liked hearing his actual reason for being here.

She then happily beckons to the man before going to sit cross-legged on her bed. "Well, you are very sweet Tony. I do not mind you coming to see me at all." She admits; and this also gains a lighthearted look from Tony in turn.

He almost even feels taken aback.

It surprised him that she wasn't angry with him or something.

"Oh. Well, I'm just glad you actually wanted to see me." He takes a seat on her bed and continues to hold his smile on her. "I actually couldn't sleep very well. And no, it wasn't because of your couch. I honestly like your couch." He gives a laugh and Ziva nods understandingly.

"Yes, I um... I could not really sleep either." She lowers her gaze towards her hands next and almost suppresses an exhale. She didn't like coming out with things like this.

Tony however only blinks at his partner through the darkness. He feels like reaching out to touch her arm or something... but he doesn't. He remains where he is and just continues watching the attractive woman before him.

Suddenly though, more lightning enhances the room; and instantly the two agents look to each other and lock eyes again.

Tony swallows hard and takes this chance to speak again- not wanting any silence to fall between them.

He shifts and almost furrows his eyebrows to what he was about to literally ask her next though...

"So uh... Ziva do you mind if I like..." He pauses for a short moment, "Could I perhaps..." He pauses again, and this time Ziva looks to him with persistence.

"What is it?" She questions willfully- her eyes slightly averting for her bedroom window.

Tony feels his mouth only run dry. Why was he having such a hard time getting his words out?

 _At least I can try and ask her? Maybe she'd even say yes?_

There was one question that had been swamping his mind ever since he came into her room... it was now time to ask it.

He exhales. "I-I just wanted to know if...", more lightning flashes throughout the room, "Could I maybe stay... _In here?_ With _you?"_ He couldn't help himself any longer. He needed to know. And he wanted to be with her. He didn't want to have to go back out into the living room area and back onto the couch alone. He wanted to be beside his partner- beside his best friend.

Ziva only stares at the sanguine man with quaint astonishment. Did he really just ask to stay with her? In her _room?_

Disbelief perplexes her emotions. How on earth did simple Movie Night escalate to this?

She goes to run a hand through her hair and sighs. "Tony... I..." She hesitates on turning him down. She didn't want to just crush his hopes and simply disappoint him.

She actually... sort of _liked_ the idea of him staying with her. Besides... they both couldn't sleep anyhow. Maybe they'd fall asleep faster together?

 _Wait. Hold up. What should I do? What do I even say...? Do I just casually say... yes?_ Ziva's head churns on the pros and cons of the situation at hand. What could go wrong?

 _I know this man. He is my partner. Why would he try to pull something on me?_ She furrows her brow. She knew Tony was not the man to just want to take advantage of the situation. She trusted him and she knew he was being honest about wanting to simply be with her. It was actually really sweet, and almost flattering for him to be asking so delicately.

She looks back to the awaiting agent one last time- his green eyes pleading with sincerity.

 _Ziva... hopefully you will not regret this._ She finally makes her mind up and puckers her lips thoughtfully. "Perhaps."

At this one word, a spontaneous jolt of liveliness fills Tony DiNozzo's face and he beams happily.

"Really? You'd really let me stay?" He almost felt like this were too good to be true. Maybe he was actually dreaming?

Nonetheless, as if to answer his question, Ziva slowly begins moving back towards her pillows before sliding under the sheets- her expression rather unsure yet pensive. "Just this one time..." She crosses her arms.

Tony only watches her and stiffens a bit. He still didn't know what to think! Was he really going to... sleep with her?

 _Beside her. Sleep beside her._ He hurriedly corrects himself as Ziva finally gives another beckon towards the spot next to her.

Tony only blinks.

His mind was already leaping with so many thankful and rather enthusiastic thoughts. He didn't know what to say- much less do.

"Ziva... _Are you sure_?" He feels his mouth go rather dry as he starts to climb into the bed next to her- his arm brushing against hers rather instantaneously.

The dark-haired woman only turns and places a hand on his face to pat his cheek. "Tony. I am trusting you." She gives him a seriously dangerous look before going to loosen another small smile at him. "Besides, I am fine with it. I have done it before." She sends him a teasing expression before settling into the bed more.

This however only sort of peeves Tony. He frowns and quickly goes to ignore her innuendo of sleeping with other men. He knew she had slept with other men before! He wasn't dumb!?

 _Bet they weren't her best friend AND partner though..._ He pridefully thinks to himself with a winning thought.

He starts to pull some of the sheets over himself next and it is then when he suddenly realizes that he usually takes his shirt off at about this time...

He hardly ever slept with a shirt on anymore.

 _Uhh, perhaps I should just leave it on for tonight. Don't want to make her uncomfortable or anything._ He then just settles in next to his ninja girl- and yet, immediately something sweet and intoxicating hits his nose.

Tony practically double-takes.

Her scent. The amazing smell of Ziva David begins suffocating him as he tries to arrange himself within her bed.

It smelled exactly like her; everything from the sheets to the pillows- and it was one of his most favorite scents. Her smell had always been so inviting and familiar and it made him want to grab at something with his hands.

 _Geez. How hard can this get? I seriously need to calm down._ He tells himself forcefully.

He then exhales dramatically and tries to focus his senses on other things but... How could he? He was sleeping right next to his amazingly stunning partner and her scent was killing him!

Ziva now suddenly turns and gives the distressed man a look before coming to lay on her side that would face him. "Something wrong?" She almost speaks with a tauntingly playful tone- for she knew that Tony was overly-excited about sleeping with her. She actually was enjoying it as well- for she had already forgotten about the thunder noises.

She gives him a devious smirk as she awaits his answer.

DiNozzo only coolly shakes his head though. He was trying desperately to not get sucked into her little game again.

"Uh.. Nope. Everything is just peachy." He attempts a grin but he really couldn't take it. He felt like touching her again- like when he had been watching the movie with her earlier.

Those very same urges were nagging at him again- and ever so furiously.

Ziva notices the struggle within Tony's voice tone and only smirks harder. "Hmm... I thought you had said you were hungry earlier, yes?" She tantalizes him with a seductive expression and now DiNozzo is at a loss for words. Was she wanting for him to touch her? Was that it?

He licks his lips slowly and tries to reply with a, "I was kidding."

Ziva doesn't buy it though. She only chuckles- her exotic accent causing for her to sound all the more irresistible and Tony feels like melting before her.

Ziva beams and admires her impact on her partner. She liked messing with him. Oh, she did.

The crafty Israeli then quickly gains a mischievous idea and randomly goes to move her leg up so that she slightly grazes her knee over her partner's lower abdomen area. This instantly jolts Tony's senses to life and he almost retracts a bit.

This gets another laugh from Ziva- satisfaction claiming her emotions.

Tony only looks at her with incredulity. "You naughty girl..." He flashes her a disbelieving and wicked grin; her erotic little self simply driving him insane.

Suddenly though, the apartment starts to shake again from the force of the storm from outside- and immediately Ziva stops with her teasing and looks to the windows again.

Tony, who is still suffering from his urges to touch on the beautiful woman, only follows her gaze before going to shift into a more comfortable position. He couldn't believe that she had 'brought her knee' to his personal manhood area just then.

 _Well two can play at that game!_ He thinks to himself haughtily. He is about to sneak a hand over for Ziva's waistline when he abruptly stops himself.

His ninja-girl was still looking towards the windows and her mood and expression already seemed rather different. She was no longer playful.

Tony blinks at her with a quick change of heart. She was thinking about the storm again.

Instant compassion takes hold of him and he observes the female agent before taking this time to inch closer towards her within the queen sized bed; their bodies entirely touching now.

He tries to reach for her out of comfort, and rapidly the Israeli only sends him a threatening look in return. "Ahem! Tony. You are too close to me." She nearly snaps her words out at him, but this doesn't affect Tony at all.

He slowly places a tentative hand on her smooth arm and only inches even closer. "Hey," He lowers his voice to a total whisper, "I want to help." He casually gestures towards the windows which still had rain pounding against them.

At this point, a small stillness falls between the two agents before finally Ziva concedes and blinks at the man thoughtfully. "I am fine." She assures him one last time. "I do not want for you to think that I am-" But Tony cuts her off with a slight narrow of his eyes. "No. I don't think you're afraid of storms. I know this already."

Why couldn't she understand that all he wanted to do was to be there for her?

And it is then when he goes to fully wrap his arms around his partner; her lithe frame fitting perfectly against his bulkier self. He couldn't help it. He couldn't restrain himself any longer.

Ziva only quickens her breathing and almost even jerks away from the sudden act of affection from Tony; She gapes in quaint disbelief at what was even happening to her...

She feels instant discomfort fly at her with alarming speed- but in the end, she does not pull away from her trusted friend. She only stiffens- letting his arms stay around her.

She didn't want to push him away.

On the other hand, a million thoughts were running through Tony DiNozzo's head. He tightens his hold on the woman within his arms now and almost melts from what he was exactly getting to do. He actually couldn't believe he had made such a move.

 _S-She's not.. pushing me away._ He couldn't grasp the moment in total.

He enjoyed being there for Ziva. He really liked her and wanted for her to completely trust him. He wanted to be the guy she came to whenever she wasn't feeling too great. He wanted to be the guy that she sincerely depended on.

He wanted to be _that guy._

Ziva tries to slowly calm herself and attempts to relax her body against Tony's. She could feel his heartbeat pounding rather fast and this made her feel almost tranquil.

She strives to speak. "T-Tony..." She almost pushes on his chest but his grip only tightens around her more. Tony was practically feeling as unsure about their positions as she was- but he tried to keep his cool on.

Within the next moment however, finally Tony decides to loosen his hold and retreats a bit- his mind swimming with explanations for her.

What had he even done? How was he going to explain himself?

He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out...

Ziva instantly turns and looks into his uncertain eyes; both of their minds wrapping around what had just taken place.

Tony finally only frowns at himself before meeting her gaze. "Sorry." He mutters; the rainfall rhythmically sounding from outside.

Ziva in turn simply blinks. She hadn't let someone to do that to her in forever. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be held...

She didn't know how to feel exactly.

But she did know one thing; she had truly made the right decision in telling Tony of her dislike for thunder. Finally she was no longer alone with her traumatizing thoughts. And she was glad that her explanation didn't lower Tony's respect levels for her in any way.

She continues simply staring at her most treasured friend as he tries to repeat himself again. "Sorry..." He goes to lower his head- as if he had completely overstepped his boundaries.

Ziva however only goes to place a hand on the Senior Agent's chest. He looks to her and she cracks a small appreciative smile at her partner. "Do not be."

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I will totally be writing more Tiva in the future. Just had this small story in mind for a while and I am so glad many people liked it! Thank you all! Stay tuned for the final chapter!  
**


	5. Epilogue

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 **A/N: Final chapter to my story! So thankful for all the kind reviews so far! Hope everyone enjoys!**

 **Epilogue~**

 _The night had been long. The closeness of the two together in bed had been a cautious yet tender undergo. And yet nothing mattered about what others would think or say whether they found out or not. This was different. Tony and Ziva's friendship had really taken firmer roots from this event._

 _Yes, things were already feeling different._

Tony stirs as he inhales the wonderful scent of his Mossad assassin girl next to him. This awakens him slowly yet completely.

He cracks a small relieving smile to himself before he even opens his eyes up.

 _It hadn't been a dream._ These were the only words his mind was already beginning to think about. He couldn't believe it.

He had literally and successfully slept with his partner in the same bed as of last night. Nothing like this had ever happened before. And the best part of it all? None of it had been fake- none of it had been a daydream or some imaginary vision...

Tony DiNozzo finally opens his eyes with fresh satisfaction already brimming in his chest. Sunlight dappled the room in which he was lying in; its presence already seeming warm and welcoming. The best observation about everything though was that this was his _partner's room._ And it looked so much better in daylight's hold.

The storm had finally ended- along with the extensively drawn-out night the two co-workers had experienced together.

Even though the storm had been strong and awful, and even though Tony now knew that thunder was a major distaste for his best friend; none of this had seemed to matter when it came time for the two to lay beside each other and sleep. Sleeping with _her_ had been such a rush- an experience of a lifetime. She had actually agreed to let him into her own space. It was such a groundbreaking thought to comprehend.

Of course Tony had gained many great urges for touching on her throughout the night... but his want for simply being there for her was far more overpowering than his own urges for playful pleasure. He had restrained himself and had let her be.

She trusted him. And this is what Tony greatly appreciated and cherished.

It wasn't too often that real women like this actually trusted him for who he was...

From just thinking about the fiery woman, the roused man now blinks the dreary sleep from his eyes and glances to the perfectly sleeping figure within his arms. The dark-haired Israeli was as still as stone and she had her hands lying neatly upon Tony's chest with her head lying just underneath his chin. Yet again, he couldn't believe how close he was to her. She felt outstandingly amazing against his body.

The Senior Agent only smirks and relishes the position he was in at the moment. How did things ever come to this?

How did he ever gain such privileges?

He goes to press his face into his ninja's hair next- her beautiful scent suffocating the life right out of him.

Gosh, how did someone smell so good and sexy? How could someone be so _compelling?_

Suddenly though, as if right on que, the lovely dark chocolate eyes slowly spring open; their essence instantaneously captivating Tony's attention.

He smiles at her as his friend almost tenses at her ever-so-comfortable position against the man at her side.

"Good morning." Tony simply goes to squeeze her a bit and he remains with his happy smile on his lips.

Ziva David blinks several times at the Senior Agent before her and almost immediately tries to correct her stance. She inches back from him and attempts a small smile. She was obviously taken aback by how close they had been sleeping together...

Tony however only looks at her. Was there something wrong with lying on his chest?

Honestly, he wanted her back in her spot...

"Boker Tov, Tony." Ziva greets at last with sincerity already claiming her eyes. She runs a hand over her already-perfect hair before raising a small eyebrow. "Have you been just... staring at me?" She couldn't help but ask; her curiosity was getting the best of her already.

Tony shrugs and goes to sit up before stopping himself. He didn't want to get up just yet. Not now.

He looks back at her.

"Well, who could blame me, Zi? Maybe I was watching you..." he grins and Ziva casually averts her gaze. It was almost flattering for DiNozzo to admit something like that. She then goes to direct her attention towards the bedroom windows- which now presented a welcoming stream of golden sunlight into the room. She nearly sighs in utter relief at the sight. "The storm has ended at last." She comments.

Tony nods in agreement. "So it seems." He then reaches for his Ninja-girl again- not quite wanting their time together to end. He liked laying with her in bed. Heck, he could do it all day if the world would let him...

"You alright? I.. I mean, I'm just wanting to make sure." He runs a hand along Ziva's arm and she looks to him with slow gratitude.

"Tony. I am completely fine." She pauses, "But... _Thank you_ so much for staying with me last night." She goes to place a light hand along his face and this causes for Tony to nearly lose it. He loved it when she touched him like this.

He tries to regain himself with a chuckle.

"Hey, it was no trouble at all. What are friends for?" He flashes his teeth at her and with this, Ziva slowly inches back to her previous position along his chest- her expression unsure yet willing.

Tony only watches her and places a firm hand on her head. It felt like she were practically his. He couldn't quite grasp the momentum of the occasion.

"Truthfully.. I did enjoy last night with you." The woman speaks again and Tony only agrees with her silently within his head. For him it had been complete bliss.

Ziva then goes to grab at his shirt a bit and only nestles her head further into Tony's large build- her scent still suffocating the man all the while. He didn't want this to end. He liked staying with her overnight- and so, he decided that he would _have_ to do this again.

 _It's settled._

No more waiting for every Friday to come for movie night.

Whenever thunder would roll or whenever a massive storm would pass through D.C., perhaps this could be his vital excuse for coming to stay with Ziva David; and he would never leave her or make her feel alone. He wanted to be there for her and he would treasure every moment he'd get with her.

Maybe this could really work.

He looks to the woman again and only gains more desire to pull her closer- even though she were practically as close as she could already get. Her hands were still atop his chest and her breathing was soft and peaceful.

For now, there was no playful banter or nonsense between the two. There was only silence and sincerity. This was _real._

Movie Night had seriously escalated to a far more greater event- and this event would mark a major chapter in their friendship together. They had gone from attempting to watch Top Gun, to sleeping with each other in the same bed... All because of one storm.

Ziva curls her body inward now; obviously not getting enough of Tony DiNozzo. She feels adoration and passion claim her instantly. She even goes to entwine her lithe legs with his hairy ones. Last night she wouldn't ever have even considered doing these things with him. But for some reason the morning felt different- it felt refreshing. The storm was over and so were the struggles. She smirks to herself and Tony only grins in response. He runs his hands through her thick chocolate locks and exhales; sunlight beginning to reach for their bodies from the windows.

Ziva wasn't ever about to forget what this man had done. She had trusted him with something so personal and now she was relieved she weren't alone with her troubling thoughts. Someone knew. _He knew._

"Thank you, Tony. For everything. Toda." She murmurs; the quietness of the morning's aura slowly surrounding them.

 **Hope you enjoyed my first Tiva story! I cannot wait to write more in the future. This story was mainly revolved on their friendship and sort of coming together in a sense. I hope it met expectations and of course there will always be more to write about with these two. (I have so many ideas)  
**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews. I cannot express all of my gratitude in simple words. Thank you all! I really took a lot of time on this story. Hope you enjoyed reading! And tell me what you think overall!  
**


End file.
